Recently, more and more attention has been paid to the study of solar modules because this kind of device can convert solar energy to electricity. Crystalline silicon photovoltaic modules, which accounts for upwards of 90 percent of the solar modules, are made up of a transparent front glass substrate, an adhesive film for encapsulation, a cell, an adhesive film for encapsulation and a backsheet, which are laminated in the order from the bottom to the top, then cured and encapsulated at high temperature. However, it usually takes 20-30 minutes to complete the curing process, which seriously affect the efficiency of encapsulation, especially when the labor is getting more and more expensive today. It is a trend to adopt automatic production line for encapsulating the modules in China in the future as Europe, America and Japanese have almost adopted this product line. Because the automated production line requires much investment, the efficiency of encapsulation is very important. If the curing time of each module is reduced to half, the payback period will also be reduced to half.
There is also a patent about fast cross-linked EVA film, in which a new peroxide is mainly adopted as the initiator, meanwhile, an auxiliary cross-linking agent is added to initiate the reaction fast and cross-link fast. In this way, lamination time can be reduced to 10-15 min. Unfortunately, with the addition of a large amount of the peroxide initiator, a lot of gases of small molecular are released during the lamination, which makes it easier to produce bubbles in the stage of curing the solar module and results in a big challenge for the curing process of the module.